This invention relates to engine exhaust systems, and particularly to sealed connections between tubular components such as the manifold outlet pipe and the crossover pipe. Typically, connections of this type are made by clamping the ends of the components together against a gasket, or telescopically interfitting and welding them together. However, if the components do not clearly match due to angular variations and/or alignment position variations, the seal may be initially dysfunctional. Under conditions of elevated temperatures, thermal expansion forces can increase the potential for leakage and failure.
The engine exhaust system seal depicted in FIG. 4 herein, previously invented by Gary L. Wells, one of the inventors herein, and another person not obligated to assign to the assignee herein, achieves an improved seal connection. Under conditions of cyclical, high and low operational temperatures, however, the joint of that structure could conceivably come apart.